When experiencing media/content having an audio component (e.g., movies, video, music, games, Internet content, etc.), different users may desire different listening experiences. For example, users may differ in their preferences for volume and other audio features (bass, treble, balance, etc.), sound mode (movie, music, surround decoder, direct playback, unprocessed, etc.), movie mode (standard, sci-fi, adventure, drama, sports, etc.), music mode (concert hall, chamber, cellar club, music video, 2 channel stereo, etc.), as well as any other audio characteristics.
Media/content such as movies, however, have a default audio track typically established by the content provider. Thus, what is needed is a way to customize the audio component of media/content to suit the listening preferences of different users.